


Through The Traitor's Eyes

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based off the new GTA heist, Fake AH Crew, Happy Ending, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Lots of Angst, M/M, Oneshot, first time writing as Kerry, nonpermadeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry Shawcross. His crew saw him as a traitor. The corrupt police force used him like a tissue. Miles Luna loved him no matter what. Even if Kerry was the reason that Miles had been captured.</p><p>My veiw on Lil J's heist and the aftermath through Kerry's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Traitor's Eyes

Kerry Shawcross. His crew saw him as a traitor. The corrupt police force used him like a tissue. Miles Luna loved him no matter what. Even if Kerry was the reason that Miles had been captured. Maybe we should start where this all began.

Kerry was looking for work, any work was fine by him. He and his boyfriend were so far in debt that they could drown in all the bills they had to pay. No one was hiring anywhere, for neither Miles nor Kerry, and then he got lucky. He was offered a job that paid to well for what it took. All he had to do was be a secretary basically. He took it without any hesitation. Soon he and miles were slowly climbing out of debt and they were happy. 

The peace only lasted so long. Kerry quickly found out that the people he worked for were the most feared gang in Los Santos. The Fake AH Crew. Kerry didn't know what to do. He could try and leave, then die, or he could continue to help, and still end up dead. Miles noticed the change in his boyfriend and questioned him, but Kerry kept quite, just stating work drama. Eventually he became an active member in the crew. 

And with becoming an Active member of the crew came consequences. Unlike the others, he had close ties to people not in the crew, namely his boyfriend. He did his best to shield Miles from what he did, but it followed him. Namely in the form of the corrupt cops of Los Santos. They threatened Miles, his parents, they threatened to end them unless he gave the police inside information. So what else could he do? He had made friends in the crew, but his loved ones were far more important than the crew.

The others had to be more careful with Kerry than the others, since as far as they knew he wasn't able to magically come back to life. Well until Michael's heist. There were tons of double crossing and 'deaths', all in the sake of keeping Gavin alive and Michael eventually confessing to the British lad. But Kerry hadn't expected to be a casualty. Hadn't been prepared for the bullet to enter his skull and kill him. The place in between respawns was calming, nothing but a void. So naturally Kerry was quite displeased when he was drug out of that and into the chaos of the real world. 

That was his first respawn, and when he came home that night, well early morning, Miles noticed something in his boyfriend had changed, but for good or bad, now that was the unknown. A few nights later, another reported heist, and Miles was gone. The police took him. Said that this should give Kerry extra motivation. It worked. Once a week he would report and get five minutes to talk with his beloved Miles. Miles didn't blame him, told him not to worry that he was fine. That made it worse, and every time he would end the cal with teary eyes. It was all his fault. 

Then Jeremy, or Lil' J joined the main crew after Ray decided he needed 'to blaze his own path'. The Puerto Rican left on good terms with the rest of the crew, and Lil' J, a b teamer, moved up to fill that sixth open slot. Jeremy carefully studied everything, including Kerry. The male began to get anxious and reported this to the police. They decided his work was done and they were planning to move him.

"Hey Miles. Not long now." Kerry said into his phone.

"I know. Tomorrow night, right?" 

"Yeah. I love you Miles." 

"Love you too Kerry." And with that the call was cut. Kerry let out a choked sob and placed his phone down. Gods damn it. Kerry took a tissue and wiped his eyes dry and made his way into bed. He was awoken by a loud knocking on his door. The male threw on a pair of pants and went to the door, seeing the police. He hurriedly opened the door and they immediately grabbed him and took him down. Explaining there was no time to waste, that they had to move now.

Kerry let them shove him around, first into a cop car and then into a helicopter. He stared out the window listlessly as they made their way across town. When the helicopter touched down in the north airport, he felt a chill go up his spine. He got out and made his way to the plane. Then shit exploded. He panicked as shots were fired. Either A) this was a hit by the police. Or b) the crew knew he had betrayed them. When a car pulled up and offered a way out, he took it. 

Of course it was the crew. Of course it was B. Kerry could feel dread in his heart. Miles was probably going to be killed. It was all his fault. He killed his boyfriend. He kept silent as the crew chattered/yelled to each other through ear pieces, pretending to take photos. The cops didn't care about him. At least not enough to mount this rescue. But they did want the crew. So Kerry kept quiet. Quiet as the armored limo outran police, almost got blown up, quiet as Gavin hooked it with the cargo bob, quiet as something went wrong and everything exploded. Quiet. All he could think about was his boyfriend. All he could think about was the fact he had failed Miles.

He let the guys pick him up and drag him too the yacht. Let them strap him in a chair. He had nothing else to lose. What were they going to do? Kill him? Hah! He wished they could. Maybe then he'd be able to be with Miles again. 

"Who's dead Kerry?" Geoff said, startling Kerry out of his stupor. He looked up quite surprised.

"You keep muttering 'He's dead. I killed him. All my fault.' Who is dead." Geoff said

"M-My boyfriend Miles..... Th-The pol-lice kidnapped h-him. Th-they took him..... Now he's probably dead." Tears that Kerry had been holding in spilled out. Geoff backed away, giving the blonde some space. Kerry felt sobs rack his body. It was all his fault. If he had cut ties with Miles when he realized what the Crew really was, Miles would be safe. Heartbroken, but safe.

"Is that why you did this? Became a police snitch?" Geoff asked, the malice mostly gone from his voice. Kerry could only nod, unable to form words. Geoff sighed and left the room, leaving Kerry with his thoughts. 

An hour and a half later Ryan walked into the room. Kerry was prepared to be tortured, he wanted it. Maybe that would atone for his sins. He wasn't expecting the face painted gent to untie him and escort him to what looked to be a planning room. The main six members were all there, plus Ray. They briefly told Kerry what they were planning.

If Miles was still alive, and that was a big if, they were going to rescue him. If not. Utter destruction would rain down on the bastards. No one messed with the crew. Especially not the cops. Kerry didn't know whether to be relieved that they weren't angry at him, or even more guilty as they were willing to do this for him after all he did. 

They were going all out, all facets of the Crew were being put in use. B team to cause distractions, while the a-listers + Kerry were infiltrating to hopefully rescue Miles. Kerry felt overwhelmed. He didn't deserve this. He was a traitor. He cost them countless jobs, well he could count them but preferred not to. 

The crew began to roll out, Kerry tagging along with Jeremy, Ryan was with Ray, Michael with Gavin, and Geoff paired with Jack. Kerry avoided talking with Jeremy, and just talking in general, just listening to the chatter in his ear piece. Jeremy would look over at him every now and then.

It was a long three hours that it took to get to the police bunker. Kerry tightened his grip on his gun as the B team descended, placing charges discreetly around the perimeter and took places. The charges went off simultaneously, causing panic inside. The B team the opened fire, providing cover for the others to get in. The teams of two slipped in one at a time, quickly discovering the base was more massive than it seemed. 

The teams split up to cover the base, each taking a direction. Kerry followed Jeremy through the halls, providing gunfire when necessary. Kerry knew all they would find was a dead body. He just didn't want to be the one to find it. He didn't want to know how badly Miles was killed. They came to another door that Jeremy opened and immediately stilled.

"I think I've found him." Jeremy said, causing the comms to go silent for a few seconds.

"Where are you Jeremy. We'll meet you there." Geoff's voice rang out through the ear peice.

"About six halls from where we started, go to the furthest intersection and head right, you should be able to get to us." Jeremy said. Kerry was frozen, staring at the door. Jeremy didn't say if Miles was dead or alive. Kerry moved to the door and tok the handle in his hand. 

"Kerry... He's in bad shape..." Jeremy said, implying Miles was still alive. Kerry opened the door and felt his heart stop. Miles was tied to a chair, a gunshot wound in his abdomen. Kerry let out a soft cry and rushed over, attempting to stop the flow of blood. Miles stirred at this and dimly looked up.

"K-Kerry?" The injured male asked, shocked at the appearance of his boyfriend.

"It's me Miles. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Kerry said, hands futilely pressing against the others stomach, becoming slick with Miles's lifeblood. 

"N-not your fault. B-But I s-saw you die." Miles said weakly.

"Save your strength Miles. I'll tell you as soon as we're safe. Okay? Just stay with me. Please." Kerry said pleadingly, tears being renewed in his eyes. Miles shook his head.

"Useless...... I-I'm a dead man......." Miles said softly.

"No! We can still save you! Miles please...." Kerry said, knowing that it was no use. 

"Love.... You.... Kerry....." Miles said with a soft sigh, his breath still as the life faded in his eyes. Kerry let out a loud sob and hugged Miles's dead body close to him. He didn't look up as the door was opened. He barely registered Geoff's voice barking out commands. He fought to stay with Miles's body as Michael tore him away. No! He couldn't just leave the body there! Miles deserved so much more than that! He struggled best he could against the auburn haired man, but he was no match and was taken out of the room. He shut down after that, letting them shuffle him into car, barely registering that they were leaving the place behind.

He stayed like that, all but comatose to the world. He didn't deserve to live. He deserved to die. He should be dead. It wasn't fair. Miles deserved so much more than a gut shot. He deserved to live. If Kerry could trade places with Miles, he would in a heartbeat. But that was impossible. This whole thing was his fault. His fault Miles was kidnapped. His fault he was dead.

"Kerry." Kerry emotionlessly looked up from the bed he had been led to. It was Geoff. Of course it was Geoff. He was like the father unit of the crew. Even after his betrayal, Geoff was still in parent mode for him. 

"Someone's here to see you." He said before ducking out. Kerry was slightly confused. Who would want to see him? Who would want to see such a monumental failure? Kerry looked down and went back to his thoughts. It didn't matter. Who ever it was couldn't bring his beloved Miles back. Whoever it was lingered at the door before carefully walking over.

"Kerry?" He froze. No. Miles was dead. He had held him in his arms as he died. He shook his head, hands going over his ears.

"No. He's dead. You watched him die. You left him behind. Miles is dead." He muttered softly to himself. He felt the bed dip down as someone sat down beside him and enveloped him in a fierce bear hug.

"Kerry. It is me. I'm alive. The others called it a Respawn." The other said and kerry finally looked up. It really was Miles. Living, breathing, and just like him. Kerry let out a strangled sob and hugged Miles tightly.

"I'm so sorry Miles. I love you so much." He said as Miles rubbed his back and gently shushed him.

"It's okay. I love you too." Miles said softly. It took a bit for Kerry to calm down, and then the blonde explained everything to the brunette. Miles took it pretty well, and was happy that they both had the power of respawning. It would all be okay. Everything was all right.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it turns out I uploaded this before Deorum. I'll upload that tomorrow.
> 
> Anyways, I might make a whole series in this Universe. We'll see.


End file.
